Winged Demigods to the Rescue
by ThiefOfBlood413
Summary: I wrote this story because, I read an amazing fanfic that had this same basic idea, but it was discontinued... So this is why I'm writing this. Basically, this takes place right after Fang leaves, and I'm not sure were it takes place in Percy Jackson's World. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I needed to write this because... I found a story that I got the idea from, the story is discontinued. So that is why I'm writing this...**_

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

(Percy POV)

My day was feeling fine, besides my argument with Annabeth and the fact that the Hermes kids were chasing me down. I couldn't help but prank the best sneak attackers, explosive hiders, and overall annoyances at camp. But as I was running from them, something fell on my head and I fell in the lake. "Percy come out!" I could hear the angry campers, they were far away.

"Oww..." I heard someone's voice. I didn't recognize it as anyone from camp.

"Angel? Gazzy? Iggy? Nudge? Everyone ok?" Another person asked.

"Definition of fine?" A guy asked.

"I'm fine." Said the first voice again "I think I landed on something squishy" This must've been the person that landed on me. At least she was light, one time Blackjack landed on me (long story...)

"Or someone.." I say struggling to get out of the water.

"Angel, get up" the second voice said. The weight was lifted off my chest and I sat up. In front of me was 2 teenagers, my age, and 2 others that couldn't be older than ten and one girl in between.

"Hi" said the little blonde girl. I think she was the one who fell on me...

I said the most intelligent thing that came to mind "Did you fall from the sky and land on me?"

The older girl replied... By cracking up. The younger girl pouted and said "Max, stop laughing!"

"Sorry Angel," Max said trying to stop laughing, "But the fact that you landed on someone!" When she stopped laughing and actually looked at me, her face looked sad, and scared.

(Max POV)

_Voice, any comment on this situation? _And of course, nothing happened_._ I was sitting in front of a Fang look-alike just after the original leaves, this is suspicious. But this guy was nothing like Fang. So far. For one, he made a joke while Angel sat on him, holding him underwater.

"Well, Max were are we? And yes we did fall from the sky." Iggy replied the guy's question.

"I don't know Iggy." I reply. I look over at the Fang-look-alike, "were are we?"

"Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! I wanted to write it like this its only like... 400 words. Anyway! Please review even if you have nothing to say! just review so that i know that people ready this stuff! And I will be starting a poll on what story I should do on top of, Clash of Two Worlds. Please vote and read my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: HEllo! This is just an fyi to my readers, I will not update until there has been a review! Anyway! Well this is my new rule, I will still be writing the stories, I will attempt to make every chapter atleast 1000 words, I'm sorry but I'm still trying to write more... ANYWAY I keep talking but I have nothing to say... BYEEE**_


	3. Dragons, and Orientation

_**A/N: Ok, Chapter 2, thank you for reading the previous chapter, I'm not sure were this story is going but, I have an idea.. not gonna tell you! And I am SOOOO sorry this took so long, but I had writers block .. There should be an update on all of my stories. And please check out my new story! Its called The Dark Angel's Sister? Anyway, and if you ask a question in the reviews, I will answer it below! And I am sorry if it is a bit rushed! I have been writing a lot more than I used to so... I know I need to slow down.**_

_**truefictionaddict: And I will be updating this still, I will be writing this for as long as I can. No need to worry!**_

_**puretorcherismynamecaitlyn: I'm getting things from a story I read, but you are right.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

(Percy's POV)

Nudge was the first to speak. "I've never heard of Camp Half-Blood? What do you do here?" I tuned out after that, Iggy covered her mouth and she stopped talking.

"Yeah, this doesn't look like an average summer camp." A little kid said. I think Gazzy was his name?

"Well, its not. This is more of a... well I'll just show you." They followed me away from the beach and towards the hill that overlooked camp.

"Is that a dragon head?" Gazzy asked, he had spotted the Argo 2.

"Yeah, you want to go check it out?" I said and began to walk down the hill. Gazzy looked at Max. She nodded and he ran down the hill ahead of me.

When we got down there, Leo was working on the ship. Preparing for war.

"Hi Percy!" He said lifting his personal welding mask. "Who's the kid?" he pointed to Gazzy.

"I'm Gazzy," Gazzy replied for me, "Is that a bronze dragon head?"

"Yeah, its name is Festus" Leo said happily.

"You named it happy?" Iggy had come up behind us and was inspecting the dragon-head.

"Yeah, I thought it sounded good at he time" Leo said a happy smile on his face, he was probably remembering when it was an actual dragon...

Leo pulled me away from them, "New demigods?" He asked me.

"not sure.. They landed on me..." I say rubbing my neck.

"Better bring them to Chiron..." He replied and began to show them how to control the ship.. It was a combination of Wii controllers, Xbox Kinnects, and dance mats. He was the only one who knew how it worked.

"Whats down there?" Nudge had suck up on me. She was pointing to the cabins.

"Those are the cabins" I explained.

"Why are there so many of them?" Max asked.

"I don't think I should be the person to explain it. But I know who should." I reply.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Angel! Total! Come on!" Max yelled in the direction of the ship. Who was Total?

I lead them across the camp to the big house. Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle, Annabeth was studying the game, but when she saw me, she got up and left. "Hi Percy" Grover said from the window.

"Oh, hello Peter." Mr. D said. "More demigods? Oh joy." with that he got up and walked into the house.

"How are you Percy?" Chiron asked. He was sitting in his wheelchair, he looked just like he did when he was acting my Latin teacher. He looked over at Max and her friends, looked confused, then seemed to understand something.

"So your the guy with the explanations?" Max said stepping forward.

"Grover! She them the video." Chiron said. Grover took them inside to see the orientation film.

"bye Percy" Gazzy said and walked inside.

"Where did you find them?" Chiron asked, he looked serious.

"Well... The little girl with blonde hair fell on me." I say. Almost laughing at myself.

"I will speak with you later. Go on with your normal activities." I was dismissed.

(Max's POV)

I didn't believe the film, monsters? Gods? Demigods? My most confusing question is. Where do we fit in? If we are Demigods, who are our parents? Where were they when we were given wings? I sincerely hope that if I am a demigod that my godly parent is a boy, at least I won't be related to Jeb..

* * *

_**My chapters are getting longer! Yay! well thats 754 words for ya... R&R!**_


	4. Tension is not left unnoticed

_**AN: I only have one thing to say... I hate spiders ,**_

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

I feel sorry for Percy now, I shouldn't have gotten mad at him... Then I felt it was justified after I saw him showing this Blondie around the camp. I think I might have started twitching.. Ugh...

"Oh, hey Annabeth" Percy said nonchalantly.

"Hi Percy, who's this?" I ask trying to stop the twitch...

"I'm Max, and this is Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy" She gestured to another kid behind her with each name.

"I'm Annabeth" I smiled, Percy looked nervous... The look on his face almost made me laugh. "So, you guys are new here?"

"Yeah, Max can me and Iggy check out the forge now!" Gazzy asked tugging on Max's sleeve.

"Sure go ahead, no blowing anything up!" She yelled in the direction they had ran.

"No promises" Iggy yelled back.

"Well, if you need any help, and this bozo can't help you"-point to Percy- "you can always ask me!"

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"Thanks" Max said with a smile.

(Max's POV)

There was a great amount of tension in the air between Percy and Annabeth. They probably had an argument earlier.

"I'm exhausted! Were do I sleep?" I ask.

"I'll take you to the Hermes cabin, don't worry, you should be claimed soon enough." Annabeth said pulling me away from Percy.

"Come on guys, lets go!" I say to Angel and Nudge.

The Hermes cabin was just a little bit crowded for my taste. About 20 kids relaxing on bunk beds (from what Annabeth told me they were scheming about the next prank or theft.)

"Hermes cabin, this is Max, Angel, and Nudge. They are new here." Annabeth said to the kids.

Two boys jumped in front of us from one of the bunks. "Hello you guys, don't get to comfortable, you should be claimed in no time." The first one said.

"Take a space on the floor, or in one of the free bunks." The second one said.

"Guys, this is Travis and Conner Stoll, the counselors of this cabin." Annabeth said calmly.

"Thanks for the new kids Annabeth!" Travis said.

"We'll have fun together!" Conner said.

* * *

**_Sorry, another short chapter, just trying to update more, its been so long since i did it last... I have updated all my other stories (Impending Hunger Games/ Maximum Ride Fic) so please check them out and R&R_**

**_-BlueJay_**


End file.
